The good side of an Accident
by anneanti-hipstermarie
Summary: a story of a girl with bad luck. or at least she thought. this "bad luck" turns out to be her greatest happiness. all the pain she went through wasn't for nothing. but what happens when two brothers fall in love. and what does she do with all these feelings she joins the dwarves on their journey to take back their home. but she didn't expect to fall in love. . . . ..
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

As you slowly walk through the forest the sun begins to set. The landscape looks beautiful at this time of the day all of the trees on the mountains look like they are burning with red, purple and pink flames. It will be night soon so you set out to find a place to sleep.

As you walk by a small creek you bend down and fill your hands and drink the cold water. Then you spot it, a cave hidden from sight. You look at it. It isn't big enough for a bear or something like that, but still you approach very carefully. Then you hear something, a very soft whisper " my precious where are you, you left me, come back" it says in a high pitched voice, it doesn't sound human. But you are too curious to not go and see what this creature is.

As you enter the cave you see a dark silhouette from the creature hunching over on the ground. And then it whispers again "precious where are you precious" but this time its voice sounds even more filled with sorrow than before. The cave is actually very big on the inside and high as well. It also has a tiny pond inside but you don't even think of drinking from it.

Then you focus on the creature again but it is gone where did it go you panic and want to walk out of the cave but as you turn around, there it is the creature standing right in front of you and stairs at you with his piercing big blue eyes and tiny pupils. They send shivers down your spine. It is just then that you see that his skin is an unnatural greenish color and his hair falls in thin strands down his face. _Well hair the hair that is left on his head he is almost bald. _He is very skinny too and you can see almost all of his bones stick out.

Then he says:" did you steal my precious? Hhhmm did you" you just stand there and stammer "no …no I d ..did not". Then his pupils widen and he asks kindly: "are sure because we really miss herr" _we? Did he just say we but he is alone isn't he_ you think to yourself and then you say: "yes I am I don't even know her" then he looks infuriated with anger "YOU DON'T KNOW, DON'T KNOW!WHEEEEEECHHH" the screech is so high it hurts your ears " Gollum Gollum" he couches. Then he whispers to himself with tiny pupils "we should kill it kill it now" his pupils widen "no no killing it has done nothing!"

You just stand there and look at it trying to find a way out of here but it is just then you notice that he has been holding a knife. He will stab you is you move away, so you listen to his whispers again" noooo no killing the dwafses it didn't do anything" "but she knows we must" "no no nice dwarf right" he paints at you and you say "yes, yes! I'm nice but please may I leave?" his pupils widen and he says " NOO NOO LEAVING WHERE IS PRECIOUS THE DWARFSES STOLE IT GIVE IT TO MEE! WHEEEEEEECCCCHHH" you quickly put your hands on your ears to soften the immense screech. "I DON'T HAVE IT PLEASE LET ME PASS!" You beg him but he stalks towards you and you fall on the hard rock floor. He is now pointing the knife at you "please don't hurt me please" you beg him. "NOO WHERE IS PRECIOUS WHEEEERREEEEE YOU HAVE IT I KNOWS IT" "NOO no I don't" then he moves the knife towards you stomach and stabs you hard with it as you scream out in pain. "Please please stop it please" you whimper he then proceeds to twist the knife and you scream out again hoping that someone will hear you in these godforsaken woods. Then at once the creature's head shoots up he looks shocked "noo nooo NOOOOO MOORE NOO" he then pull the knife from your stomach and runs away out of the cave.

And there you lay bleeding. You can feel the blood leaving your body, the life leaving your body it won't take much longer until you die. You senses have become numb. This is not the way you wanted to go in a filthy cave murdered and stabbed to death by this creature.

But then you see something, something far far away a faint light you try to jell out for help but no sound leaves your throat. All hope seems lost but Then the light is coming towards you faster and faster. You feel relieved to see someone is coming towards you. There he stands in front of the cave with a torch as he sees you he puts it down and runs towards you. As his eyes meet yours and you force out a whisper "help me?" he could barely hear it but then he says "I will, but you must stay awake okay?" you slowly nod as a response. He then pick's you up and carries you away into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

As he carries you through the forest and mountains you stare up at his face. _He is actually quite handsome. _You think. He then looks down but you don't look away. _He must have seen me starring. _He then says "we're almost there" you sigh in relief. But then you feel extremely week and the stinging feeling in your stomach get worse. _If I could just close my eyes for one moment, maybe I won't feel as tired._ Then you close your eyes. But then he shakes you and yell's "you need to stay awake!" you just growl in return. He sighs and stops. "I'm trying to save you here. You might as well work with me. You could've died in that cave if it wasn't for me!" you sigh and open your eyes "Okay I'm sorry I'm just very tired" he then continues to walk.

After what seemed like hours the man stopped and lays you down on a hard rock. He then walks away and throws what looks like a rock to another man's head that was lying on the ground. "What the …. Why did you wake me and where is the …." He then looks at you and you look back "What is this, KILI?" he asks the other man who you now know as Kili. _Nice name._ "This FILI is someone I found who is badly injured and WE need to help her" Fili_ and Kili they must be brothers. _Then a wave of pain hits your body and you feel like you're going to faint. "Guys, please help" and the last thing you see are the two men running toward you with a look of shock plastered on their face.

You wake up to the sound of the birds singing and the trees rustling in the wind. And the feeling of the warm sunlight on your face. You wish this moment would last forever. but you know that when you'll just move an inch you will cringe in pain of the wound in your stomach. "d' you think she's dead" " neh look she's still breathing" then you remember the two men _Fili and Kili. The brothers. Well that's at least what you think they are._ "when Is she finally going to wake up. She is slowing us down! Why must you always try and play a hero KILI WE WILL BE LATE !" _yeah they are definitely brothers_ "I COULDN'T HAVE LET HER DIE. IF YOU WHERE IN MY SITUATION YOU WOULD'VE DONE THE SAMETHING!" Then from what you can hear they attacked each other.

_Wow this couldn't have gone any better. Two fighting brothers and I must rely on them to help me stay alive wonderful! Well it was time to open my eyes anyway. _

So you open them and see the two men…. No they are more like ….. boys, laying on the ground trying to win a wresting battle. Now for the first time you can see them in sunlight. The one that saved you, the one with long dark hair and no beard and from what you can see he has brown eyes. The other one which is you guess the older one has long lighter hair and a not so long braided beard and blue eyes.

The older one is pinning the younger one to the ground and laughing in victory. But then the younger one hits him in the stomach. And now he is on top. You laugh at how silly the look. And they abruptly turn their heads to look at you. And you abruptly stop laughing but you couldn't hold back some giggles so you just sit here giggling and laughing like a mad man. They just stare at you in awe. Like they are wondering what you are laughing about. They then look at each other and get of each other and stand up very quickly. Both of their faces are as red as tomatoes. Then you stop laughing and calm down because your stomach stings a little.

_Just a little?! What is this! You felt like you where dying and now it's just a little sting? _

Then you dare to ask "for how long was I out?" they look at you and the younger one starts to stare in to the distance mumbling numbers. The older one elbows him in the side " ohhhwhaa" he wasn't expecting that and he tumbles over. You giggle at the site. And the older one smiles at you and says " well miss my name is Fili and this idiot here is my little brother Kili"

_ha I was right they are brothers and he is the oldest one_

_. _" and you, lass where out for … one … two.." " seven" it was kili " you were out for seven days" your eyes go wide in shock._ Seven days, SEVEN !_ "THAT'S A WHOLE WEEK !" you say in shock. They both nod and laugh a little at you remark. "yes we know that seven days is a week" Fili says. " hahaha" you laugh sarcastically. Then your stomach growls " hahah you hungry lass?" Fili asks " well I haven't eaten for seven days so I guess yeah" fili walks away to a little fire which has a pot hanging above of it. It is then that you notice that kili is still on the ground staring at you. To be more specifically at your ears. _Ohh no the spell probably wore of no no no !. _when fili comes back with a cup of soup and sits down next to Kili. Kili then sofly elbows Fili "what" he responds then Kili leans over and whispers something in his ear, Fili's eyes widen in shock and lets the cup of soup fall out of his hands . _Ohhh noo oooh no I'm going to die after all. And what a waste of that soup I'm so hungry! _

They both stand up and Fili then picks up his sword that has been laying on the ground and point's it at your neck. You swallow hard. " Now lads there is no need to point a sword at me, is there now hahahhaa" you try to laugh it off but it doesn't seem help. Fili then moves the sword up to your ear and with it removes the strands of hair covering it .

_Well there was no chance I could've kept it a secret any way._

You sigh in defeat. "I'm not a full blood elf if that's what you're wandering" the both sigh. And Fili lowers his sword. _ The soup why did he drop it!_ You are starting to get very hungry by now. " then what are you?" kili asks. "gahh" you sigh. " that is such a long sto" " tell US !" Fili orders you " we have all the time in the world" he gives you a sarcastic smile. You growl at him. "well then might as well tell you. Uhmm where to start …. . . . . . . . . . yes well my mother is an elf and my father is a dwarf. And even though elves and dwarves have hated each other for a long time. My parents did not. And so here I am " you tell the wide eyed boys. You laugh at how silly they look" and you two are probably dwarves" if it could their eyes became even wider then kili whispers to Fili " how did she know that" "because you are too short to be human, you don't have pointy ears nor do you have big hairy hobbit feet and your hatred for elves explains everything." You say and they just stare at you in awe.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter tree

Fili's p.o.v.

As you arrive at a open spot in the forest you say " I think we should set up camp for the night here" " yeah I'm getting pretty tired" Kili responds "then I will go out hunting because I'm starving" he adds "yeah me too" you have been riding for the whole day and need some rest. While Kili is getting his bow you tie the ponies to a tree "well I'm going" " bring back something nice we have been eating rabbit for far too long now" you say with a smile " yeah .. yeah sure I'll see what I can do" and he runs of.

While Kili is out hunting you decide to gather some fire wood and then go to sleep and wait for his return. After gathering a decent amount of wood you make yourself comfortable on the ground and try to fall asleep. You think about the long way ahead of you.

_The shire, that is still more than a week riding on those damned ponies. _

Thinking about the journey ahead of you makes you tired and you fall asleep.

You wake up from a rock being thrown at your head and you groan loudly. And then you sit up straight and say "What the …. Why did you wake me and where is the …." Then you see a white haired girl laying on the ground bleeding from her stomach. You look at Kili and then back at the girl and she looks you right in the eye. "What is this, KILI?" you ask him. He gives you a made glare and answers "This FILI is someone I found who is badly injured and WE need to help her" you give him a made glare. "Guys, please help" you quickly look back at the girl and she is fainting. As quickly as you can you run to her but she is already out. "WHAT DO WE DO NOW!?" You say panicking.

_I don't want her to die!_

"We help her" Kili says in the calmest voice. _How could he stay calm? _Then he grabs a knife and slices through the cords that hold her dark blue corset together. _She is lucky that she's wearing a blouse under that! Sick little brother!_ He then rolls her blouse up so we can see the wound. "Wow what happened to her?" I ask him "I don't know. I found her like this." The hole in her stomach was huge. "What do we do?" he asks me "well…. I don't know I'm not a physician" "well me neither"

After some bickering we decided to clean the wound and wrap some bandages around it.

"Now the wound is clean, but how do we put those bandages on if she is sleeping?" I ask Kili. "You could hold her up and I could wrap them around her?" he answers looking puzzled. "Agreed I will hold her up" as you place yourself behind her and lift her upper body up in a sitting position, Kili wraps the bandages around her waist. "Are you finished?" you ask him after a couple minutes "uhmm….. . . . Yess" as you lay her back down you yawn. _It has gotten late. _Kili grabs a blanket and lays it over her. "I think I am going to sleep" you say. "Ohh no you where asleep while was gone it's my turn, you keep watch first" he smiles at you. And you growl back at him.

"Fine!" you say

"Fine" he responds"

"FINE" you say again.

"You always got to have the last word, don't cha" he says while picking up another blanket.

"No I don't"

"Yes you do. You just did it again"

"No I didn't"

"And again"

"Shut up and go to sleep" "idiot" you whistler and sit down next to the fire. And Kili lays down next to a big rock and pulls the blanket over himself and goes to sleep.

As the night settles and everything grows dark you sit against a tree trunk and look up at the stars. The trees slowly move in the wind and the leaves rustle. You think about the journey and your uncle Thorin.

_If we'll be late he won't forgive us and she is slowing us down._

You look over to the girl laying on the ground. Her hair is an unnatural light blonde color. Actually it's white and it's in a long thick braid, only a few locks scattered over her face. And her skin has an unnatural glow in the moon light even though she has small freckles on her cheeks. You now notice that all her clothes are a shade of blue or gray. Her blouse is a light blue and the sleeves just reached her elbows. The corset she was wearing is a dark blue and covered with embroidery. Her pants are a shade of gray. Only a small leather pouch and her boots that reached her knees are brown. When Kili brought her here she was wearing a cloak which was black with white and blue embroidery on the rims. But you removed it. But it seems she doesn't have a bag.

_She must have lost it._

Now you see that she is wearing a necklace. It is a silver key with wings. Inbetween the wings sits a little blue gemstone. The stone seems to give of a faint blue glow. As you look at it the glow becomes stronger and stronger. It is almost hypnotizing In the way it glows stronger and then softer.

"BOO" you jump at the sound and look where it came from. Kili. " you know you could have been dead" he says smirking. " what where you staring at?" you look back to the girl but the necklace isn't glowing any more. " nothing…. I uhmm just got . . . distracted" "well pay more attention next time. It's my turn now you go and rest." Kili says and you stand up and walk over were Kili was sleeping. You lay down and look up at the stars then you fall asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

**Kili's p.o.v.**

Keeping watch is quit boring. Fili is asleep so you sit alone and look at the stars and the moon waiting for it to become day again. You wonder what the girl was doing alone in the forest. _ Why would she have come here all on her own? _ _And how did she even get here? She has no horse or pony and no supplies at all. _ You look at her she looks so at peace. If it wasn't for her chest moving slowly up and down you would think she was dead. Then you hear something in the bushes. You grab a sword and move towards it. You hear it again it's a soft rustle, you move closer. As you push the branches aside you can see a rabbit running away. You sigh in relief and walk back to where you were sitting. 'Just a rabbit' you say to yourself.

You look back at the girl she now looks restless and is moving in her sleep. You slowly move over to her. She then shoots up from her sleep and there is a look of fear plastered on her face. " shhhh.. . . it's alright you're safe now" you try and calm her down. Her breathing is loud and fast you move closer and place your hands on her shoulders. You look her in the eye "its fine your safe" you say and it seems she is beginning to calm down. It's only now you notice that only one of her eyes is blue, as blue as the sea and the other one is white. She is blind on one eye. You move your left hand and place it on her cheek "are you blind?. … . On this eye" you ask. She slowly nods in response. "Alright, you should rest go back to sleep" you say as you softly push her shoulders down. She still looks frightened and resists to move. "It's okay I won't hurt you" then she lies back down. "Thank you for saving me" she says. Her voice sounded like that of an angle, soft but strong and most of all beautiful. "It's fine now rest, nothing will happen I will watch over you" you say and she closes her eyes.

She is the most beautiful creature you have ever seen. Her long white hair flowing down her back in a braid and her eyes . . .. . . Wow they are incredible. But most of all her voice. What she said kept repeating its self inside your head. All night long until you fell asleep.

You wake up to Fili jelling your name "Kili, KILI YOU IDIOT!" his voice booms through the woods "what is it?" you ask

"YOU FELL ASLEEP!" he sounds really mad.

"Oh yeah . .. . . . I guess I did" still laying on the ground with your eyes closed.

"Did anything happen?" you ask.

"No" there was a pause and you smirk "BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN ANYTHING! WE COULD HAVE BEEN KILLD IN OUR SLEEP!"

"But we weren't" you open your eyes and see Fili standing in front of you with his face all red in anger. "I'm sorry, it won't happen again"

After some more insults from Fili you had breakfast and fed the ponies.

"Fili I forgot to tell you she woke up last night" he looked at you in disbelief.

"No she did not, I would have heard you talking" he says matter-of-factly. You let out a loud laugh.

"Only hitting you in the face will wake you up, and I'm not lying she did wake up"

"Well what did she say?" he asks.

"Not much she woke up scared and I tried to calm her down and she went back to sleep"

"You didn't even ask for her name?"

"No but she has one blue and one blind eye" you say. Fili just gives you a disappointed look.

The next 6 days were quit boring the only thing we did was hunting, gathering fire wood and cleaning her bandages. She didn't even wake up again.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Kili's p.o.v

It was still early as you and Fili sit by the fire. Fili was stirring in something he called "soup". Your stomach growled. It had been almost 2 days since you had something proper to eat, which was because in these parts of the foods there aren't that many animals. So Fili went out searching and came back with some weird looking herbs and plants.

It was quiet, none of you were talking and both of you are watching the girl sleeping against the rocks. Her skin looking even paler in the morning sun and her hair white as snow. You couldn't wait for her to wake up but is has been 6 days since that night and you where actually losing hope she would survive. Even though her wound was healing rather quickly. She hadn't moved since yesterday. If you wouldn't know any better you would think she was dead. You sight heavily. And look back at Fili, who was looking in the little pot above the fire with a disgusted look on his face. You went back to staring in the distance.

After half an hour or so the "soup" was ready. Fili handed you a bowl. As the scent of the mixture reaches you nose you are about to throw up. "OH MY! …. This smell disgusting!" you say as you stare into the thick light brown goo. "Shut up and just try it!" Fili snaps at you. You are about to bring to spoon to your mouth and take in the foul taste of the goo. Then a rabbit jumps into the open spot and you and Fili stare at the rabbit. Fili whispers "you know what I would really like right now? Rabbit stew" you put down the bowl and reach for your bow lying on the ground. "Rabbit stew it is" As the arrow slices through the air you can already taste the stew. It is a hit and the rabbit falls to the ground.

Sometime later the stew is ready and you and Fili enjoy the stew as if you hadn't eaten in a week. "How many days do we have left?" Fili asks you. "We have ten days left" you answer him. He sighs deep and heavily. "D' you think she's dead" Fili then asks you nodding at the girl"neh look she's still breathing" you say as you point to head stomach slowly moving. "When is she finally going to wake up? She is slowing us down! Why must you always try and play a hero KILI WE WILL BE LATE!" Fili yells at you. Shocked at the sudden hearted towards yourself you yell back "I COULDN'T HAVE LET HER DIE. IF YOU WHERE IN MY SITUATION YOU WOULD'VE DONE THE SAMETHING!" Fili growls and then lunges toward you and tackles you to the ground. You try to get on top of Fili but you fail. Then you roll out underneath him and pouch him to the ground. You are already smiling in victory but before you know it your are being pinned to the ground by Fili. He laughs in victory as you struggle underneath him. You then hear a high pitched laugh and you turn your head to see who is laughing.

_It is the girl! _You are relieved to see that she is finally awake. She tries to stop laughing when she sees that you and Fili are looking at her but her attempt fails and she starts giggling like a mad man. You smile at how happy she looks. Then you realize Fili is still on top of you and turn you face to look at him and he looks at you. Than as fast as you can you get off and stand a few feet away from each other. Fili is as red as a tomato and you could swear you are to. Her giggles die down and she looks confused verging on scared, her eyes as wide as possible. She then asks "For how long was I out?" you have been dreaming to hear her voice again and now when you do you can't help the feeling of butterflies in your stomach. Then you stare in the distance and try to count the days. You weren't expecting to get elbowed in the side and you stumble over"ohhhwhaa" she then tries to hide another giggle.

_I could get used to that. _You think to yourself not even upset that Fili elbowed you.

Fili then walks closer to the girl and says "well miss my name is Fili and this idiot here is my little brother Kili"

_Idiot? IDIOT? How dare he. He is the idiot! _

Fili then continues "and you, lass where out for … one … two..."

"Seven" you cut him of "you were out for seven days" she looks like she just got stabbed again. "THAT'S A WHOLE WEEK!" she says in shock. You laugh a little at that. "Yes we know that seven days is a week" Fili says with a smile on his face. "hahaha" she laughs sarcastically. Then her stomach growls loudly. You can't hear the rest of the conversation because you're too focused on her ears.

_Her ears they are. . .. . Pointy! Is she an elf? They weren't here when I saved her were they? _You question yourself.You notice that Fili walks away but you keep your eyes focused on the girl's ears. She then notices that you are looking at her. And tries to hide her shock. When Fili returns and sits down next to you, you softly elbow him. "What" you lean over and whisper in his ear "look at her ears they are pointy" his eyes go wild in shock. And he drops the bowl of soup he was holding. The girl looks frightened.

_She knows what's going on. _

You and Fili stand up and Fili grabs his sword of the ground. He points it at her neck. "Now lads there is no need to point a sword at me, is there now hahahhaa" she says nervously trying to laugh it off. He then moves the sword from her neck to her ear and removes the hair covering it. She looks defeated and sighs. "I'm not a full blood elf if that's what you're wandering" she says. And you and Fili sigh in relief. Because if she was uncle was going to kill you. She gives the soup on the ground a desperate look. "Then what are you?" you ask her trying to keep your voice from trembling. "Gahh" she sighs "that is such a long sto-" "TELL US!" Fili orders. "We have all the time in the world" Fili adds smiling sarcastically.

_Uhmm yeah, no we don't. Uncle is going to kill us if we are late or worse bring an elf with us!_

She growls at him. "Well then might as well tell you. Uhmm where to start …. . . . . . . . . . yes well my mother is an elf and my father is a dwarf. And even though elves and dwarves have hated each other for a long time. My parents did not. And so here I am "both you and Fili stare at her.

_She is half dwarf? Well you should have known look at how short she is!_

She just laughs and says "and you two are probably dwarves" you then whisper to Fili "how did she know that?" "Because you are too short to be human, you don't have pointy ears nor do you have big hairy hobbit feet and your hatred for elves explains everything." She answers. She then looks down and says "I'm sorry usually I would never be so uhhmm"

"So bold" Fili says

"Free of speech" you say.

"Arrogant"

"Annoying"

"Yes something like that" she says her cheeks flashing red.

_There are those butterflies again. Why is this happening!_

"What's your name lass" Fili asks. "Ladrengileth Lugel" she answers "but everybody calls me Luna so that will suffice" she adds. "Well Luna that is quite the extraordinary name you've got there, does it mean anything" Fili asks "oh yes it does actually Ladrengileth means valley of stars and Lugel means snake" she explains "I think I will get you that soup now" you say as you walk off to the fire. As you fill another bowl with soup you think to yourself

_Why does this happen now and with her, we're off to a great adventure and now must this girl show up and ruin everything, this can happen not now. But she is beautiful and her voice is like the voice of an angle. And I don't care that she is half blind her eyes are beautiful and.. _

Then it is Fili breaking you out of those thoughts "Kili hurry up with that soup would you, our guest is starving" you almost jump at the sudden sound of his voice "uhhm y- yes I'm coming" you say as you hurry over to them. "What took you so long?" Fili asks "just thinking" "it does seem you do an awful lot of thinking brother" " well it's better to think too much then not to think at all" she says and gives you a small wink. You hand her the bowl of soup and give her a thankful smile. "So where are you heading?" she asks before taking a mouth full of soup. "We're going to the-" "sshhhhhh uncle told us not to tell anyone" Fili interrupts. "Oh on a secret journey are we now?" she asks curiously. "Yes we are so we can't tell you our destination" Fili says she looks disappointed "well to bad I can't tell you mine either. I was also told to tell no one" "well at least tell us witch way you're heading" "to the west, you?" "Well we can travel together because we're heading to the west as well"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

Luna's p.o.v.

_Traveling together with those two strangers? Of course not or should I? Traveling alone isn't that fun either. _

"Well then it is decided we will travel together" you smile thinking of the time you will spent with the two boys. They smile back at you. Then you remember you haven't seen your pony only the two that belong to Kili and Fili "have you seen my pony?" you ask curious as to where she is. "No we haven't seen any ponies apart from our own." Fili answers. "Or maybe a raven, have you seen one of those?" you ask. "Yes .. . . .. Yes I did a day ago there was one that kept flying circles above the open spot over there. It looked like he was searching for something, why do you ask?" Kili says looking confused. You only give him a smile in return.

Then you whistle the well-known melody. You can see the dwarves looking very confused. Then you get a response a shrill call of a raven and you know they never left you. "What was that" Fili asks. "A friend" you say as the silhouette of the big black forest raven appears in the sky and you hear the clopping sound of hooves in the distance. Both of the dwarves quickly stand up. "WHAT DID YOU DO?" Fili yells at you "please calm down" you say calmly. But then the raven takes a dive down to the ground and lands beside you. "I missed you grumpy" you say petting him." Oh.. Yes I should tell you who this is shouldn't I?" you ask. The dwarves only nod looking frightened. "This is Cundo a good friend of mine he travels with me" he looks so proud that he found you it almost funny. "Normally he acts all grumpy but he seems happy now" you say matter of factly. "His name means guardian which he kind of is" you give the bird a happy smile. "Where's Aman, is he coming?" the raven bows his head "good … . . Good does he still have my belongings?" the raven repeats his gesture. "Wonderful!" you say happily." Who is this Aman you speak of?" Fili asks. "He is my pony and he will be here soon" as you listen to the clopping noise. "There he comes" you as the sound grows louder and louder and then it stops. It was quiet in the forest too quiet. No birds were chirping, no trees or bushes were rustling. "Aman you can come out now" you say rolling you eyes. That horse always does that. Still nothing happened. "Get over here you overgrown donkey" you say irritated. Only then the pony got out of the thick forest and showed himself. "There you are show pony, get over here" the pony slowly walks toward you cautious for the dwarves. You can see they don't trust each other. "You can calm down they don't mean any harm" you say to reassure the horse. "Well what about us! Maybe that horse of you will kick us in the face!" Fili shouts. "Oh calm down he would never do such a thing, would you now?" Aman shakes his head in response. "Well I still don't trust those animals of yours" Fili says as he turns around to tent to his own pony. It is only now you notice that all this time Kili has been staring at you.

**Sometime later**

"Oh my dear lord!" you exclaim after finding out you smell terrible.

_Could have expected it I slept for seven days! But still this is just awful!_

"What is it" Fili asks curious as to what you are jelling about. "You could have told me I smell like an infectious, ill-nurtured boar-pig! This is just horrible! I haven't smelled this bad in all my life besides that time I fell in to a swamp. But that doesn't count!" Fili and Kili both explode in laughter. "INFECTIOUS, ILL-NURTURED BOAR-PIG WHERE DID YOU GET YOUR INSULTS FROM" you roll your eyes at them "just tell me if there is a lake or river nearby that I can wash myself in" it took almost ten minutes for the laughter to die down. "There is a small lake just a five minute walk from here, Kili will take you to it I have more important matter to turn too." Fili explains while whipping the tears of joy from his eyes. "It wasn't that funny" you say grumpily. You try to stand up on you own but as you're almost on your feet you fall over. But luckily Kili is there to catch you from falling on the ground.

_He is really close, so close you can see the specks of gold in his brown eyes, and you can feel his warm breath on your face. at once there are butterflies in your stomach you've never felt this way before. You can feel you're starting to blush. _

You quickly look towards the ground. "Eerrr. . .. Uhh thank err ... uh you" you say unable to form a prober sentence. "No problem, are you able to stand on your own?" he asks you kindly. "No I .. . . I don't think so" you shake your head as if to clarify your answer. "Well then let me help you" he cautiously moves your arm over his shoulder and wraps his other hand around you waist. Your wound still stings a little but it isn't unbearable.

_Then the feeling of butterflies erupts from your stomach instead of the stinging pain. You wonder why you are feeling like this. Your supposed to be an elf and hide those feelings. But then again you're half dwarfish so that's probably why you can't. _

"Aman follow" you say. Kili gives you a weird look. "for my clean clothes. I can't keep walking around in these dirty rags" you say giving him an honest smile. you walk out of the open spot.

helloo!

i want to thank all of you for reading my story. but i m sorry that it takes me so long to update. you can also follow my story on wattpad it has the same title i update faster over there.

please leave reviews it helps me write faster ^3^


End file.
